Amour
by Laorus
Summary: Les pensées de Harold lorsqu'il revoit sa mère pour la première fois. Histoire basée sur la bande annonce HTTYD 2 et écrite pour la fête des mères.


**La première fois que je l'avais vue ( ou plutôt revue), c'était en plein ciel. Le dernier endroit auquel je m'attendais pour une personne originaire de Berk . Pour quelqu'un qui aurait quitté depuis longtemps cette île alors même que celle-ci était encore en guerre contre les dragons. C'est pourquoi je ne l'avais pas identifié comme ce qu'elle était à ce moment. D'autant plus qu'elle montait un dragon qui m'était totalement inconnu.**

**Je ne l'avais pas catalogué comme un ennemi tout de suite. Malgré son apparence dangereuse avec son armure noire. Je n'aimais pas juger quelque chose sur son apparence. Les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Je l'avais appris au cours de toutes ces années. Surtout auprès des dragons. Et puis, moi-même, j'avais été un exemple de ce genre de cas. On m'avait longtemps sous estimé. **

**Alors, on ne me prendrait pas à juger au premier regard. Je donnerais toujours à ce quelque chose ou ce quelqu'un une chance de s'expliquer.**

**C'est ce qui était arrivé avec elle. Avec Krokmou, nous l'avions suivi jusqu'à une grotte.**

**J'avais retiré mon casque et était devenu plus nerveux au mouvement brusque de la femme que je pensais m'être inconnue.**

**Krokmou avait grogné en réaction au mouvement abrupte de la femme masquée et à ma tension soudaine. Le fait qu'ils étaient entourés de dragons qui semblaient répondre aux commandes de la femme n'avait pas permis à mon ami reptilien de se détendre.**

**Ma supposition sur l'obéissance des dragons s'était vue confirmée quand elle avait frappé le sol de pierre avec son espèce de lance, comme un signal. Au bruit sourd, la grotte avait été éclairée par les flammes des dragons qui nous faisaient face à Krokmou et moi.**

**J'avais entrepris de calmer Krokmou. La femme n'avait pas été hostile jusque là. J'avais compris qu'elle nous avait entrainés ici pour discuter.**

**J'avais été plus qu'intrigué par cette femme et ses actions. Par son regard insistant posé sur moi. J'avais été nerveux comme elle me parcourait des yeux, intimement. Comme si elle me connaissait. Ce qui était le cas, je le sais à présent ! J'avais été mal à l'aise lorsque son regard insistant m'avait parcouru et était devenu plus incisif sur ma jambe artificielle. Je n'avais pas compris son regard concerné mais ses actions et ses regards m'avaient décidé à agir.**

**Je m'étais redressé, le regard sur elle, incapable de masquer ma curiosité. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer. Je me fichais que cette personne sache que j'étais intrigué par sa présence.**

**« Est-ce que je vous connais ? »**

**Ce n'est qu'à ma question qu'elle avait retiré son casque. La femme était belle, encore jeune. Elle avait des cheveux auburns, comme les miens. De grands yeux clairs. Comme moi, elle n'avait pas la constitution typique d'un peuple guerrier. Elle était mince et grande. Elle avait des muscles toniques et des yeux intelligents. Elle me sembla, tout de suite, familière et j'en compris la raison à réponse qui ne tarda pas à me parvenir. **

**« Non. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Mais une mère n'oublie jamais. »**

**J'avais dû prendre une soudaine et profonde inspiration à cette révélation. Le choc était trop grand. Trop intense !**

**J'avais cru ma mère morte depuis toutes ces années. Comme tout le monde sur Berk. Pour nous, c'était la seule explication à son absence prolongée. J'avais fini par m'habituer à son absence. Tout comme papa.**

**Puis la voilà qui réapparaissait, sans avertissement, dans ma vie. Bien vivante ! Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je voulais savoir comment et pourquoi elle avait disparu. Pourquoi elle nous avait laissés ? Où avait-elle été ces dernières années ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit entourée de dragons ?**

**J'avais tant de questions… Mais, j'avais vite réalisé qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient vraiment d'importance. La seule chose d'importance était qu'elle était de retour… Les souffrances par lesquelles j'étais passé en raison de SA disparition n'avaient plus autant d'importance. J'avais décidé de les oublier. De les laisser à leur place… Dans le passé.**

**Le choc dépassé, je n'avais pas hésité davantage. Je m'étais précipité dans les bras de cette femme. Le temps des explications viendraient plus tard. Pour l'heure, je ne désirais qu'une chose. Profiter de l'étreinte que j'avais, secrètement, souhaité toute ces années. Je ne désirais que profiter de l'étreinte maternelle. Profiter de l'étreinte réconfortante de ma maman. **


End file.
